She Could Use a Wish Right Now
by Frocked
Summary: All those secrets, those dreams and wishes, are bundled up inside her. The wishes that goes father than Ogygia, into the heavens and unexplored worlds. All those wishes that will never come true for her. For the Veritas Monthly Prompt: Forbbiden Fruit.


_I wanna thank the awesome almost-beta,_ Zenaide 16_. Dude, even if you aren't a beta yet, you were awesome. Thanks for proofreading this... well, I call it crap. This wasn't the best story I've ever written, but you thought otherwise. :)_

_I also feel the need to thank _Always Juliet_, because she was, well, one of my very first fanfiction friends. It wouldn't be right to _not _dedicate her. She was the one who inspired many stories out of me. You rock, Julie._

_Thanks to _HunnyABee_, my real life friend. Thank you for believing in my hopes and for sharing your dreams with me. Thanks for being there, listening to the crap I put up with. And thanks for being my Ate (sister)._

_And lastly, a thank you to all the _Ghosts_ I met, for all the inbox killing days and long chats. :)_

Pardon the long title. :)

* * *

**She Could Use a Wish Right Now  
One-Shot; Written for the Veritas Monthly Prompt: Forbidden Fruit  
Frocked**

* * *

She stared at the shores of Ogygia, looking past the waves and into the horizon, as if waiting for something to happen. She began to pace the shore, making footprints that deepened with every step. Sighing, Calypso sank down and sat on the shore, looking down at her palms, wishing- perhaps begging- that he'd come back.

_But he won't. He can't._

How long has it been? It's been two days, she thought. Perhaps three. Or was it four? She couldn't remember how many nights and days went by. It was hard to kept track of time in Ogygia, and it only became harder when he came and left.

_Percy Jackson._

It was his fault. She was sure of it. Calypso thought he would be the one to finally stay with her. But, no. He'd gone and left. Just like all the others. And with his departure, went a little of her heart.

_Why'd he leave?_

No, she had to forget about him. She tried to remember all her dreams of leaving the damned island. Finally leaving Ogygia. Calypso tried to remember everything that Hermes had said to her.

_What was it about the skyscrapers, again?_

_What about those airplanes you told me__ about? _

_Could they really fly across the sky?_

She remembered every word, memorized them and dreamed of the world he talked about.

He'd tell her once, twice, three times, over and over again. And she would be able to tell him that he forgot to mention something, or left out a detail. And he'd just patiently smile and say it again, truly delighted to have her company.

_And she was delighted to have his._

She waited for his next visit. Waited and waited and waited. And she could even wait for another eternity if she wanted to. Because he always came back. Always.

So it was simple, really. Just forget about him and wait for Hermes's next visit. It was what went on every time.

_And she'd be happier..._

All she wanted was to escape the island she was confined to. To sail the worlds and discover new places. Calypso wanted to go forth and see the skyscrapers Percy and Hermes had talked about. She wanted to visit the museums wherethey talked about Hercules and all the other heroes that left the shores of Ogygia. Most of all, she wanted to feel what it was like to be free. To go about and run away. Far, far away. And to never, ever come back to the wretched piece of sand she now calls home.

_Ogygia._

But she is stuck here, forever stuck in this stupid island. With nothing to do but tend to her garden and to wish wistfully on anything she could find. Shooting stars, four-leaved clovers...

Calypso was forbidden to go anywhere. Anywhere but Ogygia. Her dreams and fantasies about hot dogs and skyscrapers and libraries and the Everglades, it'll always be a fantasy. It may be real to all of us, but not for her, it's nothing but a story to tell or a dream that will never come true.

But wishes will have to come true sometime. It's just a matter of time until Calypso is freed from Ogygia.

_And she'd still be wishing until that day comes._

* * *

___I got this idea while listening to_ Airplanes___ by _B.o.B ___and _Hayley Williams___. It killed me not to write it, but, right now, it's killing me to upload it. It's my first entry to the PJO a fandom and I wrote it during homeroom. :)_

_Reviews are wanted, critisism is appreciated, and flames will be accepted. Thank you very much. :)_


End file.
